New Beginnings
by Peace and Song
Summary: Elizabeth is dead, and Will is devistated, Jack tries to cheer him up and takes him treasure hunting, Jack meets a mysterious character, and asks him to sail with Jack's crew. But the him turns out to be a her, will the infamous Jack Sparrow fall in love
1. Vacation

(With the help of Tomsgurl4lyfe I wrote this story. Very...uh...different. If you can find another story like this I think ill give you 100 dollars. Anyway, when I get 5 reviews I'll post Ch2. I already have it written, Ill put it up soon I promise.)  
  
Chapter 1: Vacation  
  
Thunder clouds shifted towards the east as the wind was picking up, the sky was black and it began to rain, the day was perfect for a funeral, the funeral for Will's beloved wife, Elizabeth Turner. Will sat there motionless in his seat as the priest said his last prayers for his lost wife. Lizzie, what he liked to call her, died of pneumonia just a few days ago. Will's heart was heavy with the memory of her, all the adventures they been through and good and bad times. Will stared at the tombstone as he stood to say good-bye. It read "Rest in Peace, Elizabeth Anne Turner, loving daughter, wife, and friend" he dropped in Elizabeth's favorite flower, white tulip, and said his last goodbyes and with that he left the cemetery promising to never love again. As Will walked down the path way to his buggy he spotted a familiar green parrot, he gave it a eyeing look once more and was for certain it was that old guys talking Parrot.  
  
"You can come out Jack, there is no sense in hiding from me" Will said. He turned towards the Oak tree when he heard a rustling noise, he saw Jack jump from the tree and walk over him to him. He didn't even say anything that took Will by surprise and Jack hugged him. Not a gay hug, but a friend one, one that understood his pain and suffering and wanted to ease it.  
  
"She was a good lass, I surely will miss her sprit. Will you be ok mate?" Jack asked. Will turned to him and trying to not to break down and cry nodded his head. He looked he wanted to say something and Jack took notice.  
  
"Speak up, come one what do you have to say?" Jack asked. Will looked up into him.  
  
"There's nothing to go back to, I can't go back to the house it reminds me too much of her, I don't know where to go" Will said. Jack looked up at the sky and looked like he was thinking hard, about he was going to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Will I don't mean to sound mean, but move on, she would have wanted you to, savvy?" Jack said in his usual way. Will just looked at him and shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Well then what you say I were to take you on a little vacation to ease your pain?" Jack said in his convincing way.  
  
"What kind of vacation?" Will asked. Jack gave a hold-on-I- thinking looks.  
  
"We can sail away from here and your troubles, how does Cuba sound?" Jack asked with his dashing pirate smile. Will raised his eyebrow up in suspicion. (A/N: Doesn't this remind you of Alex? lol, inside joke)  
  
"And why, may I dare ask Cuba?" Will asked sarcastically, he knew Jack very well, he wouldn't go somewhere without having a good reason too, usually it had to do with...  
  
"Sorry mate I can't lie to you, I want the Cuban Treasure, it is said to be made of white gold, can you imagine white gold" Jack said, his face starting to light up. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aye, I can imagine white gold but how will we get it? We need crew..." Will said.  
  
"Got one, well kind of we need to make a stop somewhere," Jack said knowing that he planned on sailing to Tortuga and finding the cheapest men he could find.  
  
"A map" said Will.  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Food"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Money?" Will asked. Surely he couldn't have any money. Jack gave a sneer smile and patted Will on the back  
  
"Will old boy, that's where you come in, let me buy you a drink." Jack said as he swung his arm over his friends shoulder, and led him toward the bushes that he had previously emerged from. Jack and Will walked down to the local pub to have a drink and to talk about there next grand adventure.  
  
( I change my mind, ill just post Ch2 now) 


	2. Disguises

(Its confusing at first but it gets better and easier to understand, thoughts are in these [ ])  
  
Ch 2  
  
Celina looked across the bar, and rested her eyes on two men walking in. One was groomed and clean, but was wearing all black, the other, obviously a pirate, but there was something infatuating about him. Jack spun around as if he felt the weight of someone's gaze.  
  
Celina spun around quickly, but not without seeing those intoxicating golden eyes. She covered her short hair with her hat and continued to drink her beer.  
  
Jack noticed that the man had been watching him, and wondered why since the Commodore had pardoned his felonies, misdemeanors, and other offenses. He walked up to the man. He was very short, and no facial hair. "Do you know who I am, mate?"  
  
Celina pulled up her coat collar so he couldn't see her slender neck, that was surly going to give her away. "Nay." She said in her best pirate voice. It must have been convincing because he sat down across from her.  
  
"Are you a sailor?" Jack asked the masked woman. "Have you ever been to sea?"  
  
"Many times." He replied.  
  
Jack figured the guy must have had a cold because his voice was sort of high pitched, but didn't really think much of it. "Are in interested in joining my crew? We're sailing to Cuba, I pay handsomely."  
  
"You look handsomely." The man whispered, but Jack didn't notice. "I'll do it! What do I have to do?"  
  
Tomorrow morning meet at the dock, my ship is the "Lady Katrina" you'll see me and him, savvy?" Jack pointed to Will who was now standing behind him.  
  
"Aye." Said the manly voice. Celina nearly squealed out loud. She was getting good at this, and she was going to be a pirate!  
  
Jack and Will departed from the bar, and left the mysterious sailor with a half empty pint of beer.  
  
"Who was that, Jack?" Will asked as soon as they were out of the pub. Will thought the man was weird, he didn't really see the guys face, but he saw bright hazel eyes that reminded him of the someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"Don't know, but he looked bored. Poor fellow could use a trip out to sea, it does the body good." Jack said while thinking that the guy had to most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. [Bloody hell! What am I talking about! I'm not gay! I need a drink; I've been away from the sea to bleedin long.]  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the "Prancing Pony Inn" Will, I believe we'll be staying here form the night, tomorrow we leave for Tortuga." Jack had his hand on his hat and gazed up into the sky as he often did.  
  
(What a way to end the scene!! HA! I should be a director or something)  
  
The next day jack and Will met with the stranger they had met at the bar and boarded the ship. "What's your name, mate?"  
  
"Celiuh...uh...Christopher." He replied. "Christopher Silverman." Celina hoped they fell for it, because she had nothing to do in Port Royal, her spirit craved the ocean, and right now her spirit also wanted that Jack Sparrow.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when Will asked a question, "So where are we heading now, Jack?"  
  
"CAPTAIN!" Jack roared.  
  
"If I must," Will sighed. "Where are we off to CAPTAIN?" He exaggerated the captain part hoping Jack would notice how stupid he was being...but no such luck.  
  
"Tortuga."  
  
"I hate that place, its full of whores and prostitutes, and...."  
  
"And..."  
  
"...Pirates."  
  
Celina tried not to giggle, and the two childish men, but laughter escaped her mouth.  
  
"Bless you." Jack said without turning around.  
  
"That was close." Celina whispered to herself. Jack showed her to her quarters on the ship, and as soon as he left the room she leaned against the door and sighed deeply. How could she like someone and expect him to like her back if she is really a he? Celina pouted. [Look at the bright side; at least I get to be near him]. She smiled and fell onto the rough bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Jack returned to the room to tell Christopher and his beautiful eyes that they would have dinner when they arrived in Tortuga. [I'm not a queer! If I were, I would have some sort of attraction to young William, wouldn't I? Good. I'm straight.] He opened the door, and there was Christopher on the bed sleeping.  
  
Jack walked up to the motionless body and cocked his head sideways. There was something about him that was attractive, but in a feminine way. He ran his fingers along Christopher's cheekbones, and was surprised how soft his skin was.  
  
Celina opened her eyes, and saw the captain looking down at her. She yawned and smiled. Her hat fell onto the floor, and then realized this wasn't a part of her dream. Jack looked confused. She stood and picked back up her hat and covered her hair with it again. "I'm sorry, don't kick me off the boat."  
  
Jack was both surprised and relieved that Chris was a woman. That meant he wasn't a queer, but women onboard was awfully bad luck.  
  
"Please." She said.  
  
"Well, there'd be no sense to go all the way back just to drop you off. I suppose it would be worse not to have you." He said as he took a step closer to Celina. "What's your name?" Jack asked kindly.  
  
"Celina." She noticed Jack smelled of sea salt, rum, and spice. She inhaled deeply, and tried to remember that scent, considering it may be the last time she would be this close to him.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why did you come with us?"  
  
"My life is on the sea, not in Port Royal." She replied flirtatiously, "just like yours." 


	3. Maiden Overboard

A/N: Review please  
  
Chapter 3: Maiden overboard  
  
Will was on deck as a look out for Tortuga. He felt very honored that Jack made him second in command of the ship. He was starting to follow in Jacks footsteps of living his life on the sea, or he was following his fathers, he didn't know. Will was still upset over Elizabeth's death; he leaned against the railing of the ship and inhaled the scent of the salt sea in the air. Jack came from below deck all jumbled up his hair was every where, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hat was crooked not like the Jack Sparrow Will knew.  
  
"Jack what happened to you, you look like you got in a fight or something" Will asked concerned. Jack just gave a lopsided grin.  
  
"Nay mate, not a fight I got in" Jack smiled. Will was more confused now then ever.  
  
"Then what happened to you?" Will asked again. Jack just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wet railing.  
  
"There is a lass aboard the ship, and she took a bit of liking to me, if you know what I mean" Jack raised his eyebrows up and down to get the point across. Will rolled his eyes and looked out towards the sea again. What he saw surprised him; he saw a maiden floating on a piece of wood.  
  
"Jack! Look! Should we save her?" Will asked. Jack looked over his shoulder to see what Will was talking about, there he saw a maiden floating on a piece of broken wood probably from a ship or something. Jack was having a debate with himself whether he should save the girl or not, Will stared at him with confusion as he saw the inner battle within Jack.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I'll save her myself" Said Will and jumped into the water. Jack leaned over the railing and yelled towards Will.  
  
"Your neck, not mine mate"  
  
Will swam against the current to the floating plank, just as he was about to reach it a tide came over and swept both Will and the girl underneath the water. Jack was starting to get nervous if his companion would make it or not.  
  
Underneath the Water  
  
Will is swimming hurriedly for the ever sinking girl. He finally grabs her and tries to pull her up the surface, but he realizes he couldn't. [Why did it have to be a heavy girl?] He quickly looked back towards her and saw she was tied to the wood, he cursed at the top of his lungs but all that came out were bubbles, he tried to untie the girl and finally after a few moments he untangled her from the flank and headed towards the surface, half way up Jack jumped and tried to help Will out.  
  
On the ship  
  
Jack was starting to get a little jumpy because it has been so long that they haven't come up for air yet.  
  
"Bloody hell I knew I was going to get wet" Jack took off his hat and his belt that held his gun and dived into the ocean waters.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Jack grabbed one arm of the maiden while Will grabbed the other and they both headed for the surface. As they broke through the water Will gasped for air like he never breathed air before. Celina through the men a rope ladder and they climbed up it with the girl hanging over Will's back. As soon as they came aboard they laid her down gently and tried to see whom she was. Will pushed her long black hair out of the way and saw her beautiful face. He was enchanted by her looks all he could do was stare at her fair complexion. Jack noticed and gave a fake grunt.  
  
"Mate shouldn't you see if she is still alive before you start falling in love wit her?" Jack asked. Will had to admit he had a very good point, he came back from dream land and checked her pulse, it was steady but faint, then the girl coughed up some water and turned to her side.  
  
"Well she's alive then, Chris take her down to your quarters and make sure she gets proper care" Jack said.  
  
"Aye Captain" Celina said and carried the maiden off. Will just stood there confused.  
  
"Why would you put the maiden with Chris won't he try to do stuff to her?" Will asked. Jack rolled his eyes at the young fellow and put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Remember earlier of how I was saying there was a lass on board?" Jack asked Will. Will then nodded for him to continue.  
  
"That was her, mate" Jack said. Will nodded slowly and made an o shape with his mouth as they walked off to the living quarters.  
  
A/N form Jamaykanqueen89 and Tomsgurl4lyfe: Please review!!!! Thank you 


	4. Sirenity

(Ok, sorry for the delay! There was a lack of communication and I forgot stuff, Anywho we finished this chapter so read and review, savvy?)  
  
New Beginnings: Chapter 4  
  
Celina had a difficult time dragging the girl's body to her cabin. When she finally arrived, she put her on top of the now messy bed. The sheets were messed up and the pillows were lying on the floor scattered about. Celina began to toss the pillows randomly upon the bed. She started to smile recalling Jack without clothes. She looked up and the woman was starring back at her curiously. She didn't look scared at all.  
  
Surprised, Celina jumped back and dropped a pillow. "What's your name?" Celina said recomposing herself.  
  
The woman shook her head, and pointed to her neck.  
  
"Are you a mute?" Celina asked.  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Ok..." Celina was confused. She remembered she was still in disguise, and removed her hat, and let her short dark hair fall to her shoulders. She then removed her loose coat and exposed a low cut man's shirt that showed the top of her breasts.  
  
"You are a woman?" The stranger asked relieved. Her voice was melodic and addicting, and her words came from her lips like music as she spoke.  
  
Surprised yet again Celina replied, "Yes, but I thought you couldn't talk."  
  
"I cannot talk to men. I have a curse and men who hear my voice become lured to their doom." She replied plainly as if it made all the sense in the world.  
  
"Uh...if ye say so!" Celina scratched her head. "We'd best be getting you some dry clothes then, miss."  
  
"No. If I stay dry I will stay like this." She touched her legs.  
  
Celina was growing more confused by the second.  
  
"Look," the girl said. She took a bucket of water by the door, and poured it onto her legs. Celina watched in awe as they turned into fins that were a shade of aqua green and glittered metallically. "Understand?"  
  
"You're a...a...a..." Celina stuttered.  
  
"A siren, yes."  
  
"By Jones's locker! I didn't think such things existed." She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, few people know of us. The gods cursed us because of our beauty and our melodious voices, so that whenever we speak or sing, it lures men to an eternal rest. Also called death."  
  
"So you can never talk to men? That must be horrible." Celina took a seat next to her.  
  
"Unless, of course, I can get a man to fall in love with me without using my voice, but what good will that do. I have no need for men."  
  
Celina raised her eyebrows. "I can think of several needs..."  
  
The woman laughed. The water had dried up, and her fins turned back into legs.  
  
"So what's your name and where did you come from?"  
  
"My name is Sirenity, and I've been out of the water for too long. You see I came across this boat that was on fire, and I tried to save some of these men, and ended up passing out. I must have been drifting on that wood for a couple of days, because I can't turn back into my fish form for more than 15 minutes. So I stayed on the plank and it brought me here."  
  
"So if you go into the water, you can only stay siren for 15 minutes?"  
  
"Yes, unless I do the who love thing, and what's the use. I hear men aren't interested in love anymore. I suppose I will make the most of being human then. I'd better get used to it."  
  
"Well, you can stay with us then. Just don't talk to anyone, because they're all men, but really nice."  
  
"I suppose." Sirenity smiled and wobbled to the door and opened it. Behind it was Will with a worried look on his face. 


	5. No Need For Men

Chapter 5: No need for men  
  
Sirenity just stood there bewildered by the man in front of her. His eyes chocolate brown and his rich dark coffee hair was tousled everywhere as if he had just been...swimming, and hadn't properly combed his hair, but his eyes were staring at her. But not at her, at her soul or so how she felt he was looking at her. She quietly looked the other way towards Celina and eyed her for help.  
  
"What do ye want Will?" Celina asked. Will just kept staring at the light- brown haired beauty and wondered why the heavens bestowed upon him such a remarkable beauty and her eyes were aqua marine. He was so entranced by her, he didn't hear Celina talking to him.  
  
"Mate, what in the brikkins do ye want?" Celina asked again. Will shook out of his trance and faced towards Celina.  
  
"Jack wants to know if you're feeling alright Miss..."  
  
"Sirenity, her name is Sirenity" Celina answered. Will's attention turned from Sirenity to Celina and then back to Sirenity.  
  
"Well miss Sirenity, I do hope you are feeling better?" Will asked. Sirenity just nodded towards Will and walked back towards Celina.  
  
"Oh Miss Sirenity, Captain Jack and I wanted to know if you would like to dine with us for dinner, since we don't want the crew to get all superstitious over a girl." Will asked. Sirenity just stood there and pondered about his request, she nodded a yes. Will smiled and turned towards Celina.  
  
"Get her ready for tonight and teach her about the ship and where we are going, we port at Tortuga in the morning" Will said and then left. After they heard the door click shut Sirenity and Celina let out a sigh. Sirenity fell on Celina's bed and thank god that Will didn't hear her.  
  
"What are ye going to do, luv? How are you going to not talk through out the whole dinner?" Celina asked. Sirenity raised her hands in the air as a sign of 'how am I suppose to know.'  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea, Celina, maybe I can just nod and smile like I always do when ever I'm around men," Sirenity said. Celina just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aye, but what did you think of that young lad Will?" Celina raised her eyebrows. Sirenity just blushed and nodded.  
  
"I thought he was all right, I mean his eyes are so...so...enticing" Sirenity said. Celina gave her a weird look.  
  
"Sounds like if you're starting to have a little crush on him lass" Celina said. Sirenity just sighed.  
  
"I don't know lets see what happens at dinner, so teach about the ways of pirate," Sirenity said. Celina gave Sirenity a famous Jack Sparrow smirk and told her about everything. "And all this from a woman who said she had no need for men." 


End file.
